The Pit
The Pit is a Prototype Lobby minigame released on February 26, 2018https://hypixel.net/threads/new-ptl-game-the-hypixel-pit.1569497/. It is a PvP minigame where players can battle with others on servers while earning gold and experience to increase their Pit level. Bounty Bounties are gold bonuses placed on players with high kill-streaks. This bounty will increase as the player earns a higher streak. When a player kills someone with a bounty, they will earn the gold from the bounty along with the kill rewards. Items and Perks Items and perks are game-changing characteristics which can be purchased using gold from villagers in the spawn tree. Items can be bought in the non-permanent shop. These items are lost after death. Non-permanent items: Passive Upgrades: XP Boost '- Earn +10% XP from all sources. '''Gold Boost '- Earn +10% gold (g) from kills and coin pickups. '''Melee Damage - Deal +1% melee damage. Bow Damage - Deal +3% bow damage. Damage Reduction - Receive -1% damage. Build Battler - Your blocks stay +60% longer. El Gato - First kill each life rewards +5g +5 XP. Perks: Permanent Prestige Perks: * Prestige perks are perks unlocked through the renown shop. The renown shop is unlocked after your first prestige. Renown Shop * Besides than the items that disappear on death, and the perks that are reset on prestige, are the Renown Shop perks. These perks are truly permanent and do not reset after prestige. * The currency used in the Renown Shop is called Renown and is earned upon prestige. Becoming prestige 1-4 gives you 10 renown on prestige, becoming prestige 5-10 gives you 20 renown, becoming prestige 11-14 gives you 30 renown and becoming prestige 15+ gives you 40 renown. ~~'IN PROGRESS~~' Events Minor Events These events occur every 10-15 minutes. Most of these events are specific to areas. Major Events Every 45-55 minutes, a random major event occurs; changing, limiting or modifying the whole map. These events are notified to the players by a message 5 minutes prior. They often have generous awards to the participants in gold and experience points(XP). General Knowledge Every player spawns with an iron sword, a bow, 32 arrows, a random piece of iron armour (chestplate, leggings, or boots) with the rest of the armour slots being filled with chainmail. Note that by default, players can not spawn with helmets of any form unless the "Safety First" or "Fancy Hat" Player perk is bought. This perk causes the player to spawn with a chainmail helmet as well as the rest of the armour. As stated in the Items and Perks section above, you can enhance your player with diamond weapons, armour, blocks, and extra arrows by using gold in the spawn tree. Mystic Well * The Mystic Well is unlocked after players unlock Mysticism in the Renown Shop. * Mystic Items have a chance to be obtained after killing a player. Note that they will have unlimited "lives" if they are not yet enchanted. * Putting a mystic item into the well will cost 1,000 gold the first time, 3,600 gold the second time, and for the third time * A perk can be purchased and upgraded with renown to increase the chance of finding a mystic item. Its upgrades are listed below. * Currently, there are 3 mystic items, those being the Mystic Sword, Mystic Bow, and Mystic Pants. Tips and Tricks * Complete quests every day for a hefty gold reward! You can earn a bonus 2,000g every day (with the addition of 10,000g every week) by completing quests daily! Best of all, the quests are all easy and correspond with your normal actions in The Pit! * Contracts are harder to complete and reward less gold but are still a solid way to earn some currency. You get a choice between three contracts after paying a fee. Novice Contract - 250g fee, 400-1000g reward. Big Time Contract - 1,000g fee, 1,800- 4,000g reward. * View your statistics and compare yourself with the top players using the Stats villager and the Leaderboard villager in the Spawn Tree. Unlocked after levelling up. * When attacking players, you get compensated for the damage you dealt to them, regardless of who lands the killing blow. If you deal 95% of someone's health and another player steals your kill, you receive 95% of the kill reward (but the killer still receives the full reward). Don't be afraid to hit everybody and anybody for bonus EXP and gold when they get killed. Note: If you deal damage more than 30 seconds before they die, you won't be compensated. * Do not buy diamond gear, unless you are confident in your ability to gain kills. The risk is much higher than the reward. It costs 500g for the diamond sword, chestplate, and boots. Killing one player grants an average of 15g (depending on their level and killstreak, as well as your perks), so you would have to kill about 17 players to make up the price. You will be bountied (see above) after five or ten kills, and being in diamond armour makes you a larger target to others. This means that buying diamond armour and/or a sword will almost certainly cause you to lose gold rather than earning any. Stick with the default chainmail and iron. * Use the enderchest and the /respawn command! If you don't mind a few deaths (Because this will weaken you quite a bit for a few games) you can stockpile the random iron armour in the enderchest for use later as a full suit (Except the helmet of course), arrows if you use an arrow-heavy playstyle, and any random bits of diamond equipment you get while fighting. The /respawn command teleports you back to spawn without making you lose your inventory, so if you get lucky with some diamond gear, hide from players until your status is "Idling" and use it! I have not unlocked the Mystic Well yet, but I assume that you can keep mystic items too (Yes you can, but beware as this will make you lose your streak) Sources Category:Prototype Lobby Category:Prototype Minigames